Trapped Heat
by KeaganPate
Summary: Power goes out in the precinct but Beckett is set on having a paperwork filled night nevertheless. Until Castle shows up to distract her. Post Season 5
1. Chapter 1: Trapped Heat

Muggy, hot, and constricting. Detective Beckett sat at her desk barely able to breathe in the middle of the bullpen filing and filling out paperwork from her just closed case. They caught the guy, Castle saw it coming a mile away – the butler did it. She hated when he was right. However, the most pressing problem was the fact that the air conditioning didn't seem to be working anymore. With Castle gone, there was nothing to distract her from the heat.

Castle had gone a couple blocks down the street to take Alexis to dinner. Beckett was just glad Alexis didn't hate her, she encouraged Castle to go when he asked if she was okay with him leaving.

"I'm a big girl, Castle. Go. Tell her I say 'hi.'" She had told him. The big smile he had had reassured her. He ran out of the precinct like a kid on summer vacation. She loved that he was so dedicated to his daughter. She had smiled then.

It was dark out now but it didn't help the fact that New York seemed to be having a hot streak, even if it was getting late in the season. It was October for crying out loud. The heat poured in nevertheless undaunted by weather expectations.

Sweat dripped between her breasts, she hated that too. It was the worst feeling. At least it was when she didn't want to be sweating. A flash of her last night with Castle a couple days ago came unbidden to her memory, she shivered, her smile returned. Consequently, her white button down was going to suffer because the precinct couldn't keep their air conditioning working. _Great, thank you New York City. _

She got up intending to look through the community fridge for a bottle of water and maybe a quick stand in front of the cool air but as she left her chair suddenly the power in the whole precinct shut off. She was throne into darkness.

_Fantastic._ It wasn't turning out to be a good night. The few other uniforms that were still there were scrabbling to find the circuit breaker. Of course, the circuit breaker was in the basement. They will be trying to fix the problem for a while if they can't figure that out. She went back to her desk. Clearly, the fridge won't be working.

"What's the status on the backup generator, Hughes?" She yelled from her seat.

"Not sure why it hasn't kicked on yet. We're calling maintenance now." The male voice seemed exasperated. He walked into an office on the other side of the precinct and slammed the door.

Beckett was not in the mood for conversation or for paperwork, but it had to be done. Half an hour passed before she heard familiar confident footsteps strolling around the corner. The elevator wasn't working but the stairs were. Castle found a way to get to her...as he always did. She cleared her throat trying to erase the clenching in her stomach.

"Why are you still here if you can barely see?" He returned to his seat next to her desk.

"Sun doesn't set on justice, Castle. The paperwork still needs to be done."

He gaped. "I should write that down," he looked around frantically for writing implements. "Cliché and yet poetic. I think you're on your way to being a writer, Detective."

"Fat chance. I think I'll stick to the quiet life."

"You call this the quiet life?" He smirked, gesturing to the now empty bullpen where all the murderers, muggers, and thieves passed through on an hourly basis.

She didn't answer. She didn't have to. They both knew getting justice for others was what drove her, made her strong, it gave her a purpose.

"You're the only one here." Castle remarked finishing up his note on a scrap of paper he had found under her mound of paper. He looked up at her from beneath his eyebrows. Teasing, always teasing.

She placed her pen on top of the stack of files resolutely and looked up at him. She leaned in seductively. "And what are you going to do about it, Rick?" Her voice dropped low to drip with implication. Only he could hear her.

He leaned forward. The chair creaked with the shift in his body weight. "I can always take you into the supply closet, Detective. But you should be focusing on your paperwork. You'd never leave your post for silly ol' me." His voice was husky. The heat in the room was overwhelming. Suddenly, Kate Becket no longer cared.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

She looked around for any coworkers and slowly closed the gap between them bringing her lips to his ear. The hair around her face brushed against his cheek. He didn't move.

"Don't sell yourself short, Castle. I can always cuff you and have my way with you on my desk." She whispered. He swallowed envisioning the beautiful woman in front of him straddling him…like she did a few nights ago.

She pushed away from her desk, accentuating every movement. When she stood, she unbuttoned the top of her shirt. It _was_ hot after all. All Castle did was stare. His mouth was slightly agape, god she was craving to bite that bottom lip. She turned heading to the stairs. When the door clicked surrendering to her entry, Castle rose and followed her. He looked around casually; it was still an empty precinct.

The door closed behind him and she was no longer in front of him. He looked to his right as her movement caught his eye. She gripped the back of his neck possessively pulling his lips to hers. His hands were around her before he could think. He held her to him like it was the last thing he was going to do. Her fingers ran through his hair pulling him closer. Her hips drew towards his without a second thought. She had to have him then and there. With the lights off around the precinct, no one would be wandering the halls…or the evidence room. He was kissing her neck when she whispered to him.

"Follow me,"

She grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers in his. He didn't hesitate. As he always did, he turned following her lead as she began to descend the stairs to the basement. He would follow her anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Out

He slams her against the door of the evidence room. The thud of her back hitting the door resounds through the cavernous, low-ceilinged room. The cool grey of the cement below their feet cooled the heat that was rising between them.

Beckett shivered.

Castle pressed himself against her needing the closeness. He needed her; he needed to be in her – to possess her the only way she would let him. Once she could deem to let a hand drop from the man that she was so desperately was clinging to, Beckett opened the door behind her.

The door swung open and they tumbled inside. After the quick juvenile stumble, laughing in spite of themselves, they regained their composure. Castle pinned her once again, but this time against the shelf reading "UNFILED PARAPHANALIA." As the shelves shook with the impact, Castle slowly trailed the fingers that had been tangled in her hair down her neck then down her arms. He grasped her wrists suddenly fierce and wrenched them upwards, pinning her hands above her head.

Beckett gasped at the sudden force. She couldn't find her breath, she had to pant just to keep up.

"I need you, Kate." Castle whispered.

"Take me, Castle."

He pulled his lips from hers all of the sudden and a smirk replaced the passion that had been overtaking her lips since they had started in the stairwell. It was that smile at the corner of his mouth that always meant trouble. His hair was tousled from her grip on it from before and when he pulled away to give her a wry smile, she was consumed with the need to drop her hands from the shelf, pull him back to her by his lapel, and bite the lip that sneered at her. She resisted. Just barely. She bit her bottom lip to restrain herself. He kept his hands on her wrists still preventing her.

He leaned in leisurely, tormenting her. He drew his warm hands down slowly feeling every inch of the soft skin on the underside of her arms. She entwined her fingers on the shelf above her. He knew she wanted his touch. He knew she wanted his lips on hers, on her neck and on that place between shoulder and neck, the place that drove her crazy. His lips finally were within a hairsbreadth away and he stopped. He grazed over her neck making her feel the heat of his breath and the sensation of delayed gratification. She groaned in frustration.

"All good things…" He smiled into her neck.

"Shut up and kiss me," She demanded. He didn't hesitate then. He pressed his lips firmly to hers. Their sharp inhale of breath sent shivers down Beckett's back. She didn't take her hands down but she knew what she wanted and she intended to get it.

"Take your belt off…slowly."

He stepped away. She yearned for the return of his touch only for a moment. He did as he was told. But he did more, as per his usual. Castle stepped forward and untucked her shirt. He started at the bottom of her blouse, unbuttoning each button all the while looking straight into her eyes. _How times have changed_. He thought to himself with satisfaction.

When he was finished with the last button near her neck, he trailed his hand down the middle of her chest, parting the shirt as he went. This time he watched his progress. Finally, at her hips he grasped her around the waist and drew his own waist to hers mocking what he would do to her in a few moments. As he did, Castle brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She smiled warmly at him.

He unclasped her belt in one swift motion and unbuttoned her pants. Beckett inhaled sharply with anticipation. Her fingers were getting tired of holding onto the shelf but when Castle's jeans suddenly hit the cement floor, a new wave of excitement hit her.

Without any warning, Castle pulled off her pants abruptly and gripped the back of Beckett's thighs lifting her onto his lap. He was ready and so was she. He moved her panties to the side, and plunged into her with zeal. Her gasp was louder than she anticipated. She hated herself a little for the momentary loss of control. She wouldn't let it happen again. Her moans were subdued but no less powerful. Each thrust threw her into a new wave of ecstasy. With Castle thrusting up into her and Beckett continuing to grip the shelf above her, the entire row of grey shelving was creaking and groaning along with them.

Beckett felt herself quicken, she was panting again. "Oh, Castle!" she moaned trying to stay quiet. With renewed vigor, Castle's pace quickened, finding his rhythm and hers. They rose together and finally with one final thrust, they found their release together.

Castle slumped against Beckett and she dropped her now sore arms to Castle's shoulders, wrapping herself around him. He carried her down to the floor with him then cradled her in his lap as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her eyes closed, the only sign of her exhaustion.

"Best black out ever," She breathed.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tighter.


End file.
